


Chains and lace, burn my skin

by pandafish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Modern AU, Multi, Sex Club, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafish/pseuds/pandafish
Summary: Set in a modern world, Drogo is a caring but firm daddy for his lovely, submissive Dany. Dressing her up as a little girl and letting her slip into her favorite role as Drogo's property, he takes her to the sex club House of the Undying where they meet a certain blue haired stranger.
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 7





	1. House of the Undying

It had taken them longer than usual to get ready, so by the time the taxi pulled up outside the discreet sign of the club a warm rain had begun to fall. The September night air was still light and the drops did not make much of a problem – still Drogo made sure to hold the umbrella and wrap the coat tighter around his little girl. Beneath it she was barely dressed. He didn’t want to risk her getting a cold, or the driver sneaking a peak of her soft, naked thighs. Dany's little hand grabbed his in a way he found adorable, and she pressed closer to him. Most likely she was nervous. Not too badly, but in a state like this her age was significantly lower than usual and it made her more easily spooked and flushed. It also made her more easily spread her legs, gasping – but they would get to that eventually. 

Drogon had the usual black pants and white shirt, black hair tied back in a thick braid, accompanied by the proper shoes and a silver watch around his left wrist. Her outfit on the other hand was an elaborate construction of sweetness and downright deviance. Dany's silvery hair was braided as well (by Drogon), but in two long coils instead, tied with pink ribbons. The lace bra, with a pretty pattern of little flowers, was at least two sizes too small and her full, perfectly rounded breasts threatened to fall out at any moment. A very short, pink tulle skirt in turn did a poor job at covering her bottom and princess parts – she was of course not allowed to wear panties at the club. It was fluffy however, and she loved it dearly. As soon as they entered, she had to take off her shoes and instead padded around in white-and-pink striped knee socks, with little bows at the top. Around her neck was the sturdy leather collar showing that she had an owner. It was the only thing in a different colour on her. Sometimes she wore a softer, satin one when they were at home or out on normal business, but the black leather one was required tonight so that he might attach the thick silver chain to it. Right now he held the end firmly in his hand and made sure Dany walked close to him. 

The House of the Undying was dark, dimly lit and decorated in black leather and red velvet. It gave off a secretive and luxurious sense, with expensive couches, arm chairs and simpler stools at the bar making sure everyone would be comfortable. It was deeper than it showed, a literal maze of rooms for different purposes, where the men running it called themselves the Warlocks and served mind-dazing drinks that would turn your lips blue if you weren't carefu. Not just anyone was allowed in – but if you were part of the exclusive group who had a place here, there was no limit in who you could be inside. The couches housed rope bunnies in elaborate bindings and people in masks and heels tall enough to break bones. At the long bar of oiled teak, daddies in suits mingled with dominatrices in leather skirts. Beneath them or in their laps was every sort of littles and pets, cute and bratty boys and girls all collared if not all put on a leash. Like entering a different world where owning another person was completely normal. It wasn’t required to keep property in a chain, but Drogo had found in his little girl’s case, it was necessary. Besides, it seemed to keep her calm. Right now she walked softly beside him, holding onto his pinkie with her right hand (his hand was so big compared to hers she needed only hold onto one finger) and in her left she tightly held the paw of her favourite stuffed dragon. There had been a slight argument back at home over bringing it. He had at first not wanted to allow it, arguing Dany might lose it, but she had stomped her little foot and pouted in a way he couldn’t resist. Instead, he had resolved in giving her a quick spanking for being a brat, and now she had both a sore backside and her dragon. 

“Keep close to me baby girl” he whispered as he leaned down and tugged the chain. It was made even more apparent that he was one of the tallest men in the salon because of the fact that she was one of the smallest girls. Mind you, she still had the curves of a woman, but the height of a pre-teen. She nodded, adjusted the strap of her tiny bra and followed her owner to the bar. There the bartender greeted them with familiarity and wasted no time preparing the drinks – it was always a Nahsa (fermented milk laced with honey, the only thing Drogo would drink) and sugar water. The sugar water, given to her daddy so he could carry it for his little girl, was spiked with a spoon of the blue signature drink of the House of the Undying, but this was kept quiet. Little girls did not drink, and it was best to keep up the illusion. The glitter on Dany's face, the little purple and white strazz crystals carefully applied around her lilac eyes and the shimmering eye shadow reacted beautifully in the lighting, making her look like a tiny fairy without wings. Grabbing the back of her neck and leading her away from the bar he smiled – perhaps next time she *should* have wings. 

A few of Drogo's friends sat in a curved couch with a low glass table, waving at him to come over. He joined them, greeting them with smiles and handshakes, quickly hardening his grip on his girl’s neck when she tried to speak without leave. Excusing her with a lopsided smile, Drogo sat down with her on his lap. Tonight only he had brought someone, except for Cohollo who had his pet boy Rakharo on a leash sitting on a cushion on the floor. Softly Drogo moved her braid aside, kissed the shell of her ear and smiled when she shivered.   
“At least I allow you on the furniture. But you better behave baby girl” he whispered. As Dany squirmed on his lap, he could almost smell her getting wet, nodding quickly to prove she was obedient. He petted her thigh in approval. 

The men talked for a while, catching up. They led hectic lives, so this club was one of the few times they had the time to "get off the damn horse and relax" as Qotho would call it. Amongst them were a guy Drogo didn’t know, dressed in a dark blue shirt, half open, with a drink in his hand. His hair had dyed strands of blue in with matching his eyes clearly standing out from the group (being he had no tattoos and must have weight half as much as Drogo, despite obviously being fit). He seemed very much interested in Dany currently holding her sugar water in both hands and drinking it in a way that squeezed her breasts tightly together, although he was polite about it. That’s why Drogo preferred this club. The company was well-mannered. Eventually the new guy leaned forward with his forearms on his knees.  
“She’s a beauty. Can she speak?” the man asked. Nodding, Drogo quickly tugged the leash in prevention of any…bad behaviour. He knew well enough his girl loved attention.   
“She can, but would do well not no. It took me weeks to train her. A few months ago she earned the right to be in public un-gagged, but that could just as easily be taken away again” he responded keeping watchful eye contact with Dany, the last part being as much for her sake as for the man in the blue shirt. When she gave Drogo her best pouty look, he couldn’t help but smile thinking about how grumpy she used to look coming into the club with a ball-gag making it impossible for her to speak. He’d had to experiment with different types – the rubber ones she found a way of biting and eventually pop out of her mouth. The spider-gag, with an open metal ring forcing her mouth open, was good because it was no trouble making her gag on his finger whenever he felt necessary. But the ring was too small for his cock (but not other people’s, they found out) and the sharp, slightly hooked metal pieces sticking out from it gave the skin around her mouth scratches and red marks. Eventually a simple open mouth gag turned out to be the best – the metal caught behind her teeth and she couldn’t get it out, and it didn’t raise questions in school the day after. When she’d learned not to be an absolute brat and only speak when allowed to, he had instead made a practise of having her go down on her knees whenever rules where broken. Then he fucked her mouth until the tears rolled down her cheeks. It was effective. 

“Impressive. Was she hard to break down?” the stranger asked, sipping his drink. Cohollo gave a chuckle, knowing the struggles they had been through some nights. Drogo smiled also, grabbing Dany's breast and gently brushing his thumb over her right nipple. The gasp came with a barely noticeable shift in her seat. No doubt she wanted a better position to rub against his thigh, but he wasn’t playing nice tonight.   
“Partly. In truth, she wants to be submissive, she’s dying to be a good girl” Drogom told them as his little girl gasped again and pressed against him. “But it was hard to accept at first. It took some whippings, a few nights tied to the bed and of course getting used to being collared and gagged at any time. Now she’s…mostly well-trained” he said, kissing her cheek. Dany made a sweet, purring sound and nuzzled his neck like a cat. It was her way of saying she wanted to be touched. And she was very aware that several men were watching. Sitting up straighter, Drogo offered the new guy a smile.   
"I never caught your name" he said. In response, the man smiled back showing off a set of perfect teeth.   
"Daario" he responded. Drogo gripped Dany's neck firmly.

“Would you like to see how she feels about you watching her like that?” he asked. Daario, noticeably aroused, nodded. Their friends shifted in their seats also. Some of them had seen Dany like this before, and they wouldn’t say no to another show. 

Grabbing her legs, Drogo positioned her so she sat with one sock-clad foot on either side of him on the couch with his own apart. That way, everyone got a perfect view when he pulled up her tulle skirt and she leaned back against his chest, mouth slightly open in anticipation. Drogo's large hands caressed her inner thighs before he reached her little, exposed pussy. As he thought, it was dripping wet. This time, the gasp came both from her and from Daario. To the tune of the music playing in the background, Drogo slowly stroked Dany all the way from her soaked entrance, through the soft heat between her lips and up to her swollen clit. When he reached it her body jerked as if electrified, her small fingers digging into his arm in a way she knew was in the verge of forbidden. Spread open like this and held in place by his strong embrace, there was no escaping that everyone in their booth could watch unhindered as his long fingers played with her pleasure, enjoying her gasps and little moans, before he finally pushed two of them inside. It was tight, muscles clamping down on his index and middle finger, a mere promise of how tight she would be around his cock. The warm wetness made a sound that to her badly hidden delight turned the heads of two other men sitting next to their couch. At the same time she made a move to close her knees. Roughly they were pushed apart, and as a reprimand he pulled her bra aside so her left breasts was suddenly exposed too. She wanted this. She wanted the attention and the looks, all of which she bathed in now, but at the same time she was a shy little girl, unsure of how to handle it. That’s why she had her daddy. He knew what was best for her, and in her collar and leash she trusted that he did. So she let her legs fall apart again and melted into the feeling of being fingered while pressed against her lover. 

“That’s a good girl…would you ever let anyone borrow her?” Daario asked quietly. Drogo shook his head immediately. Dany was his, and his alone. The only way anyone got to touch her was under his supervision. Of course, that could be arranged. Her lips suddenly sucking and kissing on his neck told him this might be one of those nights.   
“I might let you have a taste. Or I might let her have one. If you follow my rules – in the end, she belongs to me” he answered, tugging on the collar to punctuate his words. The stranger nodded quickly.   
“Of course. I would never assume…” Daario started, but was interrupted by the sound of her moaning as he pushed a third digit into her. Daario licked his lips instead, not able to tear his eyes of Dany. 

Pressing his fingers harder into her, Drogo smiled. It might be time to get a private room.


	2. A taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo invites Daario to join them in a private room.

The private rooms were almost all in black. The cushions that made up the floor were infused with lilac veins, but the walls seemed to be made purely of jet black glass. It worked in a way of giving the people in the room a muted reflection of themselves, which had turned out to be perfect on other occasions. A low sofa made up the whole left side of the square space. Right now, it was occupied by the young man Drogo had invited to join them, sitting with spread legs and leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. His eyes were locked on one single thing – Dany, sitting back on her heels on the padded floor with the chain stretched taught by Drogo.

At this point, Dany's own wetness had made the insides of her thighs messy, and her breasts were mere seconds from falling out of the lace trapping them. Knowing what was to come, her lips were slightly open and she was already beginning to fall back into a place where she didn’t need to think. Her daddy would think for her, tell her what do to and take care of her – he knew what was best for her. So when he grabbed her braids and pulled her hair back, she didn’t object. Softly Drogo stroked her cheek and lips with the knuckle of his finger. While keeping eye contact with her, he slowly put the tip of his index finger between her full lips, instantly making her open up for more. He let Dany suck on the full digit, knowing Daario was watching from his sudden inhales on the couch. She was still enjoying having something in her mouth when Drogo spoke up. Not to her, even though he still looked into her wide eyes, but to the stranger.

“You don’t cause her any pain. All punishment is reserved for me. You can touch her pussy, but you don’t put anything inside her unless I say you can. I rarely let anyone else fuck her – it’s not good for her” he finished, looking up at Daario. The smaller man nodded fervently, agreeing to most anything as long as he could get his hands on that mouth. Her daddy smiled, and moved to stand behind her. Taking a firm hold of her silvery braids, Drogo angled her head back in the position he wanted and held her there, with no way for her to move. Then he hooked his thumb in her lower jaw and widened her mouth even further. When Drogo released her lip, Dany kept open like a good little girl, and his hand went to her throat. The grip made her eyes almost close and she felt herself drip between her legs. It was the perfect pressure. Daario was beckoned forward.

Standing before her, Dany had a good view of the stranger as he unbuttoned his pants and released his cock. It was rock hard, already glistening with pre-cum and slightly angled to the left. It wasn’t small by any means, but not close to the massive size of her daddy. Dany knew she could get it all the way down her throat, and honestly her mouth watered at the thought. When it was place on her lips, she felt the pressure of Drogo behind her, the grip on her throat and hair, and the man before her. It was a feeling of being trapped – something that gave her both a thrilling feeling of fear, and an overwhelming sensation of security. Of course it was a scary thing being held down as a stranger pushed themselves down her throat, but since it was her daddy holding her down she could do nothing but melt back and let herself sink down in the feeling of being protected, taken care of – and used.

And Dany was right. After sucking on the head (something she loved), Daario forced it all the way down until it hit the back of her throat. At first she struggled, trying to move her head and feeling tears rise up in her eyes, but when her head was stabilized by the clasp on her braids and the hand shifting from her throat to her jaw, she relaxed and it slipped down easily. Daario began pulling it in and out more quickly, gasping as he was encouraged by Drogo who controlled the situation, telling him to take her harder until a wet sound filled the room. Although it was a different man fucking her throat, all she could feel was her daddy using her body through someone else. She only felt his control, his touch on her body, his domination over her entire being. It was never a question of her being an object – it was only a question of her being allowed to let go of anything she did not want at the moment, and place the rest in the hands of the one person she trusted and loved more than anything. Getting her mouth filled with this stranger, feeling her saliva run down on her breast now mostly exposed and tears probably fucking up her make-up was Drogo exercising his right to use her as he pleased. When Daario sighed and told him that Dany's mouth was perfect, she blushed with happiness. Like any little girl, she did love compliments.

“I’m not gonna last” Daario let out in a breath while his cock hit the back of her throat again. Suddenly, her head was yanked back and she let go with a wet pop. Looking up at Drogo with big eyes, she wanted to ask him why (usually he encouraged others to come in her mouth, he said it was very good for her training). But it would most likely only earn her a spanking. In any case, he figured out the question anyway.

“Oh don’t get any ideas, you’ll still be swallowing by the end of it” he told her, hooking a thumb in her collar and tugging on it as means of correction. Looking up at the blue-hairied man, Drogo motioned for him to take a step back.

“You can come once I’m inside of her. It’s better for her to feel my cock when getting a mouthful like that” he said. Daario only smiled and nodded.

“I get that. We all have our methods for breaking and bending little girls”. Dany's daddy agreed with his words by putting a large hand on her back and pushing her down so her back bent. Now she was on all fours, back arched in a way that presented her naked bottom and wet, exposed pussy. At this point, the men were literally talking above her. She was not part of the conversation, simply their plaything as they both got down on their knees before and behind her.

“I’ve found it’s more effective if she learns to associate other guys' orgasms with me. It was a damn struggle at first; she resisted anyone that wasn’t me” Drogo said as he lifted her skirt and ran a finger through her lips down to her throbbing clit. Gasping, she pushed back against his touch. For that, he gave her a stinging spank. It made her go back to her expected position. “First time I literally had to tie her down. Her hands and feet were roped to the bedposts, and then I had to hold her jaw open while I fucked her and my friend covered her tongue in cum”. While speaking, Drogo started to finger her slowly. At the same time she got the wet head back into her mouth, suckling to the sighs and gasps of the stranger. The memory made her little pussy clench – at that exact point Drogo started to push his huge cock inside it. The moan escaping her mouth was muffled by the cock in her mouth. Suddenly she was trapped in a completely different way. Unable to speak or move, she had no way of controlling the movements inside her stuffed pussy or get away from her throat being hammered. There was literally no room left – filled to the brim, all she could do was take it, while tears made the eyeshadow run down her cheeks and the sound of her being completely fucked filled the small room.

It was everything and more that she needed, too much and not enough at the same time. Every time her daddy pulled out of her pussy she whined to get it back in – every time Daario pulled out she gasped for breath. The leash was being tugged on from behind, making her go dizzy from lack of air. Dany was slipping away, fast. Her eyes rolled back in her head and soon it was only him holding her up from behind. Only him keeping her grounded to this world. She could no longer form a coherent thought, let alone speak, only let her surroundings go dark and become absorbed by the feeling of being filled over and over.

It could have been only seconds before she passed out when Drogo finally grabbed her neck firmly and held her hip almost painfully. Knowing what was to come, she let herself sink back onto his cock even deeper, while relaxing her throat. At the same time her mouth was filled with white, hot sticky liquid hitting the back of her throat, a warm feeling spread deep inside between her legs. Both of the men trembled and held her still as they finished inside of her. She could do nothing but swallow and push back onto the cock behind her.

When Dany finally felt Drogo's massive hand softly stroking her cheek, she closed her eyes and let the pink darkness take her.


End file.
